


Terra Incognita

by Carnivalgirl24



Series: Stammi Vicina [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalgirl24/pseuds/Carnivalgirl24
Summary: Viktoria and Yuri get sentimental the day before their baby is born.





	Terra Incognita

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a plot, but I didn't want to let February 2019 go without adding a little finale to this series. 
> 
> (Never mind that it's the first of March, shhh)

In the figure skating calendar, tomorrow, February 27th 2019, was the mid-point of the Cup of Tyrol. In the Japanese lunisolar calendar, it was _taian_ , the luckiest of the six possibilities. It was the day their baby would be born.

Despite the hallmark of Yuri’s imagination on that choice, she would never, not even in twenty years from now, say that she chose it. Viktoria was the one giving birth, she had to be the one to choose. Yuri just guided her to it, to convince her that there were special joys to be found in having to have a scheduled C-section. It wasn't really the C-section that was the problem; the problem was only that it was yet another choice that wasn't a choice due to her back injury, and Viktoria being Viktoria Nikiforova, it was spiritually impossible for her not to take this badly.

Even now, with less than 24 hours until the event, Yuri suspected the feeling still hadn't thawed, dislodged, or dissipated from her wife’s mind. This morning Viktoria had finally run out of emails to send (though this might have been due to multiple contacts telling her to stop already) and so had spent the afternoon tearing through her latest read, a literary novel so hefty Yuri was considering offering to hold it for her. She had hardly spoken a word all day.

 _Don't overthink it_ , Yuri reminded herself sharply, frowning at her reflection in the window over the sink. _You always think the wrong things._

That wasn't completely true; she had thought of one excellent thing. After finishing tidying from dinner, she got some sparkling flavoured water out of the fridge and poured two champagne flutes. Another quirk of the situation; they could mark this evening and celebrate it. Yuri tried to think what to call it. Birthday Eve? Last day of being just a couple? Both?

She took one flute up in each hand and the feel of them in her hands reminded her too much of banquets. _Should I have saved them for after?_ she thought. _What if this is bad luck in Russia, like celebrating your birthday early?_

Then she slid the door across to their living room, and Viktoria lifted her head and beamed a huge radiant smile at her.

‘Oh, Yuri! That’s so nice!’

Equally uncharacteristically, Viktoria hadn't put on make-up today. The small line on one side of her mouth from her smile that she usually concealed was there, and the blue of her eyes was greyer without the foundation, primer, powder and blush to set it off. It was with this Viktoria that Yuri had really learned what love was, and looking at her made love blossom inside her.

Yuri placed a glass on the table in front of Viktoria, then sat beside her.

' _Za tvayu zdarovye,_ ' she said, raising her glass. Viktoria nudged hers against it, still smiling.

‘Please do stay healthy, Yuri,’ Viktoria said, in a tone which seemed neither serious nor joking. ‘At least for the next three months.’

‘I’m good,’ Yuri said, pressing a kiss to her wife's warm cheek. ‘I’ll be right with you.’

Yuri hoped this might spark a conversation - if not about the birth then about one of the millions of other questions between the three of them. Instead, Viktoria returned to her book. Yuri waited a few minutes, then, unsure what to do, tooled around on her phone.

She was about to write out a comment on one of Phichit’s Insta posts when she noticed how loud the taps of her thumb against the screen were. She paused, and as she did so she realised she hadn't heard Viktoria turn a page or reach for her drink. When Yuri looked at her again, her head was nodding. Concerned, Yuri reached a hand gently under her chin.

‘Vika,’ she said tenderly, ‘go to bed if you want. You can take that with you tomorrow.’

‘No,’ she said, soft as a grumpy kitten, ‘I won't have time to read there.’

‘I’ll be there,’ Yuri said. ‘I’ll take her if you want to read for a while.’

It was standard practice at the hospital for new mothers to stay at least a week. After all this time and preparation, it was still hard to picture what it would be like. Just saying ‘I’ll take her’ made Yuri feel giddy with trepidation, like she was applying for a job that was too good for her.

‘No, I…I’ll be fine with her,’ Viktoria said. She rubbed a hand over her bump as if to demonstrate. ‘I’ll finish now.’

‘You work too hard,’ Yuri said, in a tone which even to herself was neither serious nor joking. She smiled and leant her head against Viktoria’s shoulder. Viktoria’s eyes returned to the book, then darted back to Yuri not a moment later.

‘Are you...worried about anything, solnyshko?’ she asked.

‘I think you're tired and you should get some rest,’ Yuri said.

‘I mean,’ Viktoria nodded towards her bump, ‘about the baby.’

‘Oh.’ Yuri felt strangely put on the spot. She hadn't really been thinking of herself. ‘As you'd expect. A lot. I’ve thought of too much and not enough at the same time. I’m worried that...just _seeing_ her struggling will be more than I can handle, and I’ll just spoil her trying to make it better. Or worse, I’ll freak out on her and be useless.’

Viktoria placed a finger to her lip, thinking. ‘At least you would try to understand her, instead of telling her to focus on her triples. That was my childhood.’ She laughed, though they both knew it wasn't really funny. ‘I'm worried I'll be more like a coach than a mother. Always about the goals.’

She stared at her book, and opened her hands to let it drop to the floor.

Yuri raised one eyebrow. 'Do you want me to pick that up for you?’’

‘Yes, please,’ Viktoria said meekly.

Yuri did so and handed it to her. ‘What about the time when you were training Yuly to do _Agape_ , and you sent her on spirit quests?’

‘That was coaching,’ Viktoria said.

‘But was it just coaching?’ Yuri smiled a little and took a sip of her drink. ‘She could have scored very highly, whether she felt Agape or not.’

Viktoria pointed at her with a mock frown. ‘First, don't provoke me the night before I have a baby. Second, you're wrong. She needed to feel Agape. At her age and with her talent, she was going to forget it, and I was _damned_ if I was going to let that happen. Agape. It had to be.’

Yuri reached her free hand towards Viktoria's. ‘I’m worried about a lot of things. But whether you'll be a good mom isn't one of them.’

‘Well,’ Viktoria said, almost as a retort, ‘I'm not worried about you either. Remember when you let me go, during your first Grand Prix Final?’

Yuri didn't have her drink in her hand, so she had to gasp and splutter without it. ‘Yeah. You started crying and called me selfish.’

‘Well. Your delivery was hardly elegant. But you’d have been perfectly right to ask me to choose between you and my future. I hadn't decided whether I was retiring or not and you let that choice stay in my hands.’

‘It went _wrong_ ,’ Yuri said.

‘Not in the end,’ Viktoria said, with one shake of her head. ‘Nope. I am not worried about you. I have absolute faith you'll be a wonderful mama.’

Yuri sighed a little and moved back to resting against Viktoria. She placed one hand over their baby.

‘We'll meet her where she is,’ Yuri said.

***

They had an early night. Viktoria was tired and Yuri wanted some last bonding time with the bed. She didn't expect to be able to sleep and she couldn't. She just lay still, watching the clock over Viktoria's shoulder, and when it moved from 11:59 to midnight she felt a lump come to her throat.

_It's today._

‘Happy Birthday,’ Viktoria whispered in Russian, so quietly Yuri expected Viktoria thought she was asleep. She closed her eyes.

 _Happy Birthday_ , she thought, in Japanese. _We can't wait to meet you._


End file.
